La complication
by Bibou
Summary: Suite de "La Solution" Où l'on s'aperçoit quetout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu... Spoil Livre VI


**LA COMPLICATION**

**Disclaimer :** Kaamelot n'est pas à moi. Arthur et la légende arthurienne non plus. J'ai emprunté un peu à plein de gens, et je ne touche pas un rond dessus. Pas la tête.

**Genre :** Portnawak / Spoil livre VI .

**Type :** Suite de « La solution »

**Note :** Je sors du type classique fiction Kaamelott, vu que le format vignette ne me semble pas correspondre. J'essaye de mettre un peu d'humour Kaamelottien, mais les situations évoquées sont pas drôles, alors ça m'est compliqué. Patapé plizz !

*

* *

Kerowynn entre dans la chambre, le bruit de la porte de fermant derrière elle lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

Lancelot et Guenièvre se désenlacent, lui jettent un regard vide. La femme blonde observe les joues rougies de la reine, la respiration hachée du chevalier. _Au moins deux qui s'emmerdent pas_… Elle se retourne vers Arthur. Celui-ci s'est éloigné, et se tient à présent devant le feu, toujours enroulé dans ses draps. _Ah. Crise existentielle. Bon._

- Alors, hem… Vous deux, vous retournez à vous… A vos occupations… Et moi, je vais… Bref : vaquez !

Elle s'approche, observe un instant le profil mélancolique du Roi.

- Ca ne va pas, Sire ?

- …

- …

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir.

- …

- Votre idée était bonne, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit oui, mais… Ca ne va pas être possible.

- Mais…

Il l'interrompt d'un geste.

- Si je vous dis que non, c'est non.

- Mais enfin ! Si votre souci est purement mécanique, on peut remédier à ça facilement... Et puis ensuite... Oh bon sang, mais… Fermez les yeux et pensez à la Bretagne, merde !

Arthur se tourne vers elle et, malgré elle, la jeune femme recule devant le désespoir et la colère qu'elle lit dans son regard.

- Vous ne comprenez rien, RIEN !

En quelques enjambées il traverse la pièce, et sort de la chambre.

Kerowynn reste stupéfaite quelques instants, puis se tourne vers le couple tétanisé.

- Je reviens, je… Vais le chercher.

*

* *

_Bon, maintenant, il va s'être planqué où, ce pignouf ?_

Kerowynn sortit de la chambre sans hâte. Elle chuchota :

- Hé ! Où es-tu ?

Un flash de lumière plus tard, un homme en armure se tenait devant elle, nimbé d'une lumière rouge.

- Il est où, l'autre guignol ?

L'homme tend la main en direction d'un escalier sombre, à demi dissimulé derrière une tenture.

-Très bien.

Quand elle passe à côté de lui, l'homme hausse la main. Elle lève son regard vers lui, ils se regardent un instant, puis :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais m'occuper de ton protégé. La lignée Pendragon ne s'éteindra pas comme ça.

Elle essaie de passer, l'homme l'arrête à nouveau, plus fermement. Kerowynn lève les yeux au ciel puis dit :

- Mais oui, je vais tenter de faire quelque chose pour lui aussi… T'es content ?

L'homme acquiesce, puis disparaît en une lumière aveuglante. Kerowynn commence à descendre l'escalier.

*

* *

Arthur se tenait devant une cheminée où le feu brillait faiblement. Une odeur de renfermé emplissait la pièce, et Kerowynn plissa le nez avec réluctance. Les couvertures avaient glissé sur les épaules du Roi mais, malgré l'humidité de la pièce, il ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Kerowynn soupira, avant de s'approcher et de le recouvrir partiellement. Le silence était pesant. La jeune femme se lança :

- Sire…

- Ne m'appelez pas Sire. Je ne suis rien. Excalibur est un morceau de ferraille stupide qui m'a été donné par des dieux tarés. J'ai été guidé par une conne translucide qui n'a même pas été fichue de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait misé sur le mauvais cheval ! (Un silence) Non, croyez moi, je ne suis rien et, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi… Ce serait définitif.

- Oh, ça suffit hein !

La jeune femme avait presque crié. Elle tira une chaise jusque devant le feu, y poussa Arthur sans trop de ménagement, s'assit à ses pieds. Elle attrapa les mais du Roi, les réchauffant des siennes.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez à la fin ? Vous êtes un homme… qui pourrait être heureux. Roi… Vous savez le nombre de peigne-culs qui rêvent de devenir rois ? Et vous, vous l'êtes.

- Mais je leur laisse le job quand ils veulent moi ! _(Arthur tenta sans succès de se dégager de l'emprise de la jeune femme)_ Je leur laisse le job, l'épée, la femme, la Table Ronde… Tout…

- …

- …

- Et à vous, il resterait quoi, alors ?

- … Guère moins que maintenant. Soyons clairs : j'ai été placé là par Rome, pour régner sur une bande de casse-couilles dont personne arrivait à se dépatouiller. Je les ai fédérés vaguement - ils se tapent sur la gueule _discrètement_ maintenant - et puis c'est tout. Mes chevaliers, c'est tous des cons… Enfin tous… Lancelot a une cervelle, et il l'a utilisée pour se tirer, alors… J'ai été utilisé toute ma vie, Kerowynn. Par des hommes, des femmes, des dieux…Et maintenant… Ca m'est devenu insupportable.

- …

- …

- Et ceux qui vous aiment ?

- …

- Perceval ? Toujours prêt à défendre votre honneur et votre nom ? La reine, qui n'a jamais abandonné l'espoir de vous rendre heureux ?

- …

- Lancelot, même, qui revenu pour vous tuer, vous sauve finalement.

- Mais moi… Moi… Je ne suis plus capable d'aimer. _(Arthur ferme les yeux)_ Je me méfie. Tout le temps. De tout le monde. De vous, d'ailleurs.

- …

- Qui vous êtes, en fait ? D'où vous sortez ? Et pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- … Je suis guérisseuse et sage-femme, et chez moi, on dit que je peux résoudre tous les problèmes de fécondité. Nous avons un ami commun qui m'a dit que vous aviez un souci à ce sujet, mais je crois qu'il s'est trompé. Votre souci ne se situe pas là _(elle posa la main sur le bas-ventre d'Arthur)_, il se situe ici _(elle posa la main sur le cœur du Roi)_. Tant que cela ne sera pas réglé, je crains que vous n'arriviez à rien.

- A rien. Vous l'avez dit : je n'arrive à rien ! Même pas à avoir un enfant, c'est dire ! C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir multiplié les maîtresses !

Kerowynn fronça les sourcils ; elle se leva, et tira les mains d'Arthur vers le haut.

- Debout.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Oh, mais vous allez bouger vos miches oui ou non ?

Le Roi obtempéra en grommelant. La jeune femme fit alors glisser les couvertures le recouvrant, le laissant nu devant le feu.

- Héééé !

- Chut, il y en a qui bossent.

Interloqué, Arthur la surveilla pendant qu'elle passait l'ensemble de son corps au peigne fin, faisant parfois jouer une articulation, palpant un muscle… A la fin de son manège, elle avait un air intensément contrarié et marmonnait en le regardant d'un œil vide.

- …

- …

- Bon, je peux me reloquer ?

- Deux secondes.

- …

- …

- Alors ?

- Alors… Alors il a bien un truc.

- … Un… truc ?

- Oui, une sorte de magie rudimentaire. Comme un fil qui relie votre... Enfin, vos… Bref, à votre cœur. Comme un truc qui… Qui aurait trait à… l'honneur ou un machin du genre. Une promesse…

Arthur sursauta, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme.

- C'est ça ? Vous avez fait une promesse restrictive, bougre de crétin ? _(Kerowynn pâlit de rage) _Non mais c'est pas vrai, je rêve ! Vous avez idée de à quel point c'est instable et dangereux votre truc ?

- Oh, mais lâchez-moi avec vos questions, espèce de chieuse !

Arthur ramassa ses couvertures en tremblant de rage, s'en entoura et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rageur. _Arturus…_ Il se figea. Combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas été appelé ainsi ? Malgré lui, il se retourna. Le visage de la jeune guérisseuse était empreint de fermeté et de résignation. _Je vais devoir faire quelque chose… Que j'aurais préféré éviter. Va t'allonger là._ Arthur tenta de résister à la léthargie qui l'envahissait, mais sans y parvenir. Il sentit ses pas se diriger vers une couche qu'il n'avait pas vue en entrant, il se sentit s'y allonger. _Tout va bien se passer, Arturus, je te le promets…_ Il sentit encore le matelas se creuser sous le poids de la jeune femme, puis des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, avant de sombrer dans le noir complet.

*

* *

Kerowynn sortit de la pièce, rajustant ses vêtements. Un flash de lumière la fit sursauter ; elle leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air réprobateur de l'homme en armure nimbée de pourpre.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Que ça m'amuse ? C'est de la magie de GUE-RI-SON, voilà. Pour défaire ce qui a été fait. Et bien fait, je te prie de le croire : aucune chance qu'il s'en sorte tout seul. Bref. Pour ce qui est des soucis purement « mécaniques », c'est réglé. Pour le reste, j'ai un nom, et c'est à toi de jouer… Elle s'appelle Aconia…

A SUIVRE !


End file.
